You Just Make Me Smile
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: just a little random one shot that takes place after episode 11


**_A/N- Just a random one shot cause I am very bored. _**

**You Just Make Me Smile**

Kahlan was standing in a market place picking out some food. Richard was standing near by watching her, she was still a little upset that she let a innocent man die. She was keeping her defenses up and Richard just wished she would just talk to him. Kahlan walked back to him and handed him a sack of food.

"Come on, lets get back to the inn." Kahlan said

Richard looked up at her with a smile. "Inn? where staying in an inn?"

"Yes we are." Kahlan said as they walked

"You mean an Inn with beds?" Richard said

"Yes Richard an inn with beds, my goodness your very happy" Kahlan said

"Well after sleeping on nothing but rocks and dirt, I should be happy." Richard stated

Kahlan laughed and they continued their walk. They got to house and Kahlan opened up the door, the inn keeper smiled at Kahlan and Richard. "Have fun you two" She said

Kahlan and Richard looked at each other in confusion. But when they got up to the room they knew why the inn keeper said the.

"Uhh Kahlan there's only one bed" Richard said

Kahlan hit her forehead. "Zedd," she growled "I don't think he was even paying attention when he got our rooms."

Richard cocked his head. "Where is he anyway?"

Kahlan looked at Richard. "He's visiting an old friend"

Richard laughed. "A female friend?"

"Most likely" Kahlan singsonged

When night fell, Richard started a fire in the fire place. He looked up when the door opened, Kahlan came back from her bath with a huge smile on her face. "Hot springs," she began as she sat on the bed. "Do wonders"

Richard looked up at her. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. um I'll sleep on the floor, you can take the bed."

Kahlan looked into the fire, then down to Richard. "We can both fit in the bed, its big enough"

"Really, your okay with that?" Richard asked

Kahlan laughed. "Yes Richard, I'm okay with that."

Richard laughed and looked down at her new clothing. It was a white cotton dress that fell to her knees, with short sleeves. "Where'd you get that?" he asked

"In that draw over there, its sleeping clothes" Kahlan told him

Richard looked over at the draw and shrugged his shoulders, He took off his shirt and climbed into the bed. Kahlan bit her lip and held her breath. She then looked over at Richard and smiled. "Guess you don't need them huh?"

"Not really." Richard said

Kahlan laughed and laided back against the head bored, Richard did the same. He looked over at Kahlan who was getting under the covers. He sighed and relaxed his muscles, "This is nice." Richard said.

Kahlan nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah it is"

"You know when I was little, on very cold nights, my mom would let me and my brother sleep in my parents bed. My father hated it! He use to tell my mom that she was spoiling us." Richard said

Kahlan looked over at him and meet his eyes. "She was just loving you, my mom never did that. And when my father came to get us, we would sleep in a smelly carriage. He used it for his animals."

"That's horrible, I don't understand why a parent would do that to his children." Richard said

Kahlan looked at him. "Please don't feel sorry for me, it made me a stronger person"

Richard shook his head, his eyes where still on Kahlan. She was looking at him to and that's when she finally broke down. "I felt awful when I let that man die, I wish I could have seen that he was innocent."

Richard moved closer to her. "Kahlan, you had no control over what happened. You are human, you can make mistakes"

Kahlan nodded her head. "Sometimes I wish I never had these powers."

Richard sighed, he wish she never had those powers to. Because of them, they could never do anything about their feelings.

"Richard?" Kahlan said

"Yeah?" Ricahard said

"You think- you think you could hold me?" Kahlan asked with a hint of sadness in her voice

Richard nodded his head and moved closer to Kahlan. He wrapped his arms around Kahlan pulling her even closer. Kahlan layed her head on his warm chest and soon feel asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Kahlan woke up to Richard snoring peacefully. She choked back a laugh and just smiled at him, she was not sure how long she was looking at him till Richard opened his one eye. "What?" he asked her

Kahlan smiled and laughed. "I don't know, you just make me smile"

Richard laughed and pulled her closer and she squealed. "Actually, its you that makes me smile"

~*~*~*~*~*~

They thanked the inn keeper and left the peaceful town. Zedd soon caught up with them breathing heavy. "We have to go NOW!"

Richard chuckled, "Was that friend of yours crazy?"

"Yes! It was awful, we are never doing that again" Zedd yelled

"I don't know about that Zedd, me and Richard had a good time" Kahlan laughed

They both started walking again with a very confussed Zedd

-------------------------------

**_Well that was random but oh well, tell me what ya think!_**


End file.
